ringerfandomcom-20200214-history
That’s What You Get For Trying To Kill Me
|season = 1 |number = 10 |image = That's What You Get Trying To Kill Me4.jpg |airdate = November 29, 2011 |writer = Eric Charmelo & Nicole Snyder |director = Stuart Guillard |quote = Gemma Butler |previous = Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna |next = It Just Got Normal |Saying = IGNORANCE IS BLISS |US Viewers = 1.6M}} Henry begins to target someone as a suspect in the disappearance of his wife, Gemma, and realizes he must work with Bridget to find out more information. Malcolm talks to the police about his suspicion of Charlie, while Juliet develops an unhealthy obsession with her teacher, Mr. Carpenter. Meanwhile, Agent Machado meets with an informant, Mary Curtis, back in Wyoming. Plot Bridget and Malcolm are talking on the phone about what happened while Malcolm was searching in "Charlie's" apartment. He tells her that he got a phone, but it was dead so it was too late to get the charger. He tells her that he'll just get one in the morning. Shivette walks out of the elevator in their apartment and sees white petals leading to where Andrew was, sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He tells her that even though it was a day early, he wanted to say 'Happy Anniversary'. She tells him 'I Love You' and he says the same to her. He is pleased as they haven't said it to each other in a long time. They, then, make out on the bed and do it. Malcolm comes over to the Martins' home and he shows Bridget the phone that he found. It turns out to be Gemma's phone and they conclude that Charlie has her. Siobhan walks up to Tyler and shows him her black eye. She tells him that Andrew hit her, but she actually hit herself with the medicine cabinet door knob on purpose. She tells Tyler that Andrew isn't the man he is and that she needed Tyler for insider information. She admits her feelings for him, but he walks away, suggesting that she put ice on her black eye. Bridget and Malcolm keep talking about Charlie and why he has her phone. She plans to go to Charlie's house but Malcolm suggests that they call the police, but not tell the whole truth, just enough for them to get suspicious of Charlie. Andrew shows up to tell Shivette that he's leaving for work, then after he leaves, Bridget and Malcolm go to call the cops. Detective Towers and Detective Saldana show up at Charlie's apartment and they ask him questions about Gemma and Malcolm and they tell him that Malcolm has allegations of him using an alias and having a fake apartment, in which, Charlie has excuses for them. Charlie tells them that they shouldn't trust everything that Malcolm says since he's a drug addict, and he lets them in to show that he's not hiding anything. The NYPD go back to the Martins' home and tells them that they found nothing in Charlie's apartment. They think that Malcolm may have something to do with the disappearance since Charlie's neighbor has seen him break into Charlie's apartment. Malcolm tells Bridget that he knows that Charlie is a smart guy and he may have moved Gemma and that the NYPD will trust Charlie more than they will trust him. Charlie calls Siobhan of what Bridget knows, not knowing that she knew a lot. Charlie suggests that they kill Gemma but Siobhan immediately refuses and tells him not to, which shows that she still cares about her. She pleads by asking him what he wants. He replies by saying that he wants double the money that she promised him. She tells him that it'll take her a while to access the money so he tells her that she doesn't get a say anymore and loads his gun. Jimmy is looking at a dead woman when Agent Machado walks in the room. He welcomes him back to Wyoming. Machado asks Jimmy who the victim is and he tells him that it's Mary Curtis. Machado has a flashback of him telling Mary that she's the other person who can lock Bodaway Macawi up in jail. After the flashback, he tells Jimmy that he knew Mary. He has another flashback of Mary telling him of "The Matador", and that he was in the basement, where there's no girls allowed. Before he leaves, Mary asks that he tell Bridget, when he finds her, that she misses her. After this flashback, Machado tells Jimmy that he promised her that he'd keep her a secret, even from his colleagues. Shivette is at the Butlers' house and tells Henry that Charlie took Gemma. He's surprised by this since Shivette said that Charlie would help them find Gemma. He asks her about why everything lead to her, as the suspects were her "twin" and Charlie, who she brought into their lives. She tells him that Malcolm thinks that Gemma was in Charlie's basement, in which he was about since he didn't know who Malcolm was. He asks for her not to help, since she makes matters worse. At Juliet's school, Mr. Carpenter is passing out trash bags and tells his students to sort out recyclables and trash. He thanks Tessa for helping but she tells him that she has no choice since she has to do detention. He tells her that the planet thanks her anyway. Juliet tells her friend, Andrea, about her crush on Mr. Carpenter. She defends herself by saying that Bella, who was teenager, married Edward, who was "like 400". Shivette walks into the apartment and sees Charlie sharing a drink with Andrew. Andrew leaves them alone and Charlie tells her to sit down. She warns him that if he tries anything, she'll have cops swarming the building in 30 seconds. He tells her that he's not going to hurt her. She sits down and tells Charlie that she knows that he took Gemma, but asks him if she's ok, in which, he says yes. Shivette asks him what he wants, and he tells her that he wants money. Charlie leaves the apartment at the same time that Henry walks in the building. He is about to sign his name on the guest book when he sees Charlie's name. He tries to run after him, but is unable to find him in the crowd of people in the sidewalk. Jimmy calls Agent Machado and tells him that he may know who the "Matador" is. He asks him to meet him at the warehouse in Cherokee that night. Shivette is rummaging through money when Andrew catches her and asks her what it's for. She starts to cry and tells him that she knows where Gemma is. She tells him of Charlie's ransom and that she wasn't supposed to tell him. She has to meet him at Penn Station at 10. Andrew tries calling the cops but Shivette stops him because of what happened to Malcolm. She reassures him that Charlie won't try anything since it's a public place. She asks him to trust her, and he agrees, but he wants to go with her since he doesn't want her to be alone with a psychopath. She tells him that they have $40,000 in hand. He tells her that they could get more, but the banks are closed and suggest calling Henry. She says that Henry might tell his in-laws and the police may get involved. Andrew, then, pulls out a box and opens it, showing her a ring. It was her real gift and he was going to propose again. He tells her that it was worth well over $200,000. Everyone's walking out of the classroom after eating pizza. Juliet is flirting with Mr. Carpenter again. Andrea is sitting her seat, just watching Juliet and Mr. Carpenter. Juliet keeps trying to find ways to spend time with Mr. Carpenter, but he keeps refusing. Finally, he tells her to stop and that her behavior is inappropriate. He tells Andrea to leave the room as he wants to talk to Juliet by himself. Agent Machado meets Jimmy at his car at the warehouse. He shows Machado that he thinks that the "matador" is Officer Jesse Provenz, as he has a cousin that worked the door at Bodaway's club and has a speedboat to go out to a reservoir in the weekends. Jimmy decided to follow him, but has no clue why he's called the "matador". Andrew and Shivette look for Charlie in the Penn Station and at 10pm, he's still not there. It's almost 10:35, and Charlie still isn't there. She gets a call from Charlie and he tells her that the cops are there. She looks at the window and sees Detective Saldana and Henry in a car outside. She begs for another chance, saying that she has the money and she can give it to him. Charlie tells her that the cops are following her and that he's not going to take any more chances. He hangs up and shoots Gemma, who is in the trunk of his car. Shivette reveals to Andrew that someone has called the cops. Detective Saldana and Henry storm in building and they confront Shivette and Andrew. Shivette asks about what they were doing there and Saldana replies saying that they've been following Shivette since late afternoon. Shivette explains that they were at Penn Station to meet Charlie for his ransom in order to get Gemma back. Andrew adds that he left because he saw the Detective's car. Saldana announces that John Delario's fingerprints were all over Gemma's phone and the police couldn't find him in either of his residences. Bridget remembers when Malcolm gave her a bill for a storage facility with an address on it. She takes it out of her bag and gives the address to Detective Saldana. Machado and Kemper are looking for the "matador" in the warehouse. Machado tells him that he did a little homework on Kemper when they first met and about taking down a criminal with the nickname "Bull" and that people who take down bulls are called "Matadors". Kemper raised the gun towards Machado, telling him that he knew he was going to connect everything one day. Machado tells him that he's had 2 agents tailing him since they don't talked this morning. Two agents come out of their hiding places and point their guns at Kemper. Machado tells Kemper to put his gun down, in which he obliges. He tells him that he has a lot of questions to ask him, starting with what really happened the night that Bridget Kelly ran. Juliet is sleeping in her room when she gets a skype video call request from Andrea. Andrea tells her that she wanted to make sure she was okay. Juliet replies to her that she's fine, but Andrea doesn't believe her. Juliet tells her that she doesn't want to talk about it. She then tells her that Mr.Carpenter raped her. Charlie drives to a storage facility. He opens the trunk but finds it empty. He gets knocked out by Gemma, who says "That's what you get for trying to kill me". He regains consciousness for a little bit and asks her how she's still alive, and she replies saying that he has bad aim. She escapes from him for a little while, before Charlie regains full consciousness and shoots Gemma one more time, but before doing so, he tells her that the real Siobhan is still alive. Charlie drags Gemma's body inside the storage room, but is stopped by Siobhan, who has come to New York. She lowers her gun after Charlie gives her his gun. He reminds her that she needs him, but she disagrees, telling him that he's "a glorified babysitter who got way too expensive". He attacks her, but she shoots him, killing him. She puts the gun in his hand, making it look like that he killed Gemma, then committed suicide. Malcolm thanks Andrew for letting him spend the night again. Andrew tells Shivette that she should go to bed, but she can't since she's worried about Gemma. Andrew gets a call from Detective Saldana about Charlie and Gemma. He shares the news to Shivette after he hangs up, and he hugs her, as she cries into his shoulder. Siobhan gets a call from Tyler. She tells him that she's in New York, and that she's going to be there for a while. Tyler tells her about the stuff that she left in her drawer in the hotel room and asks her if she's pregnant. She says 'yes' and tells him that the baby is his. Bridget and Malcolm check Charlie's apartment to look for more evidence and they find an envelope that says: Siobhan Pivoine 419 Bridget tells Malcolm that she thought that with Charlie gone, she would stop asking questions, but she can't. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Malcolm Ward *Andrew Martin *Juliet Martin *Siobhan Martin *Agent Machado *Henry Butler *Gemma Butler Guest *Tyler Barrett *Charlie Young *Detective Towers *Detective Saldana *Jimmy Kemper *Mary Curtis *Mr. Carpenter *Tessa Banner *Andrea Trivia *This is Siobhan and Andrew's six year anniversary. *Bridget and Malcolm come to the conclusion that Charlie was behind Gemma's hit. *Gemma says the episode title to Charlie when she almost escapes. *Actress Amber Benson , who plays Mary Curtis, co-starred with Sarah Michelle Gellar on seasons 4-6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Mary Curtis was the only other person who could testify against Bodaway Macawi besides Bridget. Music Gallery: That's What You Get Trying To Kill Me.jpg That's What You Get Trying To Kill Me2.jpg That's What You Get Trying To Kill Me3.jpg That's What You Get Trying To Kill Me4.jpg That's What You Get Trying To Kill Me5.jpg References Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs